


Classic Love-Contest Entry

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempted Undertale Genocide Run, Contest Entry, Fluff and Angst, Fontcest, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Resets, Sans Remembers Resets, Spoilers - Undertale Pacifist Route, Temporary Character Death, just kissing, loads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: Sans is trying to stop the resets and Papyrus just wants to help Sans. but he himself is slowly remembering everything.





	Classic Love-Contest Entry

Life had never been easy nor kind to Sans. From an early age, he had been forced to act as an adult and make decisions no child should. Sans had raised his younger brother, and worked several jobs to keep them fed and housed. Dark marks were permanently etched under his eye sockets from long sleepless nights working. It was worth it though. 

Papyrus, his younger brother, was his entire world and there is not a single thing he wouldn’t do for him. He loved Papyrus with everything he was, more then he should, more than any brother should.

Eventually when things had become stable, Sans had a fleeting thought that perhaps this is what peace felt like, until time stuttered. Time seem to be jumping backwards and repeating itself. No one else seem to notice or be effected. 

Sans eventually found the culprit a small sadistic flower going by the name Flowey. They had often come to blows but eventually Flowey had grown bored with Sans and left him alone. Before Sans could feel any peace, a Human fell from the surface. Would this be the last soul they needed to be free? Would they finally see the stars?

The first run had been that of a pacifist. There had been many loads as the child had very little ability in dodging. They laughed at his jokes, did his bro’s puzzles, went on dates it was cool. When they all stood gazing at the sun Sans felt his soul swell, then crack as the world faded into black. 

When the world came into view once more, Sans was left staring at the ceiling of his dirty little bedroom again. He would have thought it was a dream if he wasn’t already so used to the feeling of a reset. Going through the motions once more, it appeared as if the child had no recollection of the last run so he stuck to the script, and like clockwork it was reset.

This happened dozens of times, the child did everything different each time but was always a pacifist and Sans was content because his brother was happy and it was magnificent to feel the sun on his bones. Until one day the child came out covered in dust. Something had changed. The child didn’t laugh, ignored Papyrus’s puzzles, showed no Mercy. When Sans found His brothers scarf dinged grey in fine powder fluttering in the breeze all he heard was static and screams. It took him a while to realize he was the one screaming.

Sans didn’t know how long he was kneeling in the snow sobbing into his brother’s scarf. Eye glowing, Sans stood up and reverently wrapped the scarf around his neck. That little demon was going to pay. Waiting for it at the judgement hall he waged war. Using all his magic he killed it over and over again, but it kept coming back. He begged it to reset, to just give his brother back please, but it only laughed.  
Eventually it managed to whittle his HP away. While not as high as some other monsters he had a nice HP capping at 100. 

He doesn’t know how long he was dead but once more he found himself staring at his ceiling. Sans began screaming and wailing. His brother… that thing had killed his brother and then taken his revenge from him. His thrashing was stopped forcefully and warm orange light bathed him. Holding him down was Papyrus yelling Sans name desperately trying to be heard over Sans’s own broken cries. Sans went limp breathing in his brother’s scent. He doesn’t know how long they stayed that way. 

The next Run was the same way, and the next, and the next. Genocide after genocide. Sometimes they would only kill one monster, sometimes they would kill nearly everyone but leave Papyrus alive. One time Sans took the fatal blow for Papyrus, when the world reset Sans woke to Papyrus screaming, his magic flaring. Papyrus thought it was only a bad dream. 

So slowly Sans didn’t notice until it was too late his HP had fallen. One day he didn’t know what prompted him to CHECK himself, but his HP was the lowest possible number of 1. He tried to hide his shame. 

Life continued, Sans made his jokes, worked his jobs and Papyrus kept trying to become a Royal Guard member. Something interesting happened this run, on the day the child was supposed to fall, they didn’t. Asking Toriel (though he isn’t supposed to know it’s her) if any children had fallen (though of course he didn’t say it outright he knew how protective she was) he was told no. Perhaps the demon had grown bored?

Days and then weeks passed, Sans stayed paranoid. He was scared his brother would be taken from him again, but he didn’t waste this time he was given, no no. He began to build a machine, using Blue prints from a man he no longer knows he threw himself into his work.  
~

Papyrus bless his soul was happy that Sans was doing something. He knows he can be naïve often trying to look at the bright side of things left him ignorant. One thing he did know was that Sans meant the world to him. His earliest memory was a much smaller Sans shakily feeding him, talking to him softly ignoring the rumbling of his own stomach. All his memories had Sans. His first day of school, his first summoned attack, his first scrapped knee. There was Sans with gentle words and praises, soft kisses and helping hands.

He always loved Sans with everything he was. Papyrus wasn’t sure when it stopped being only brotherly but one day he found himself standing in front of Sans. He was asleep at his post once more and he looked perfect. His head was resting on his crossed arms, face to the side, a light dusting of blue over his cheeks and his mouth slightly open just barely showing his fangs. Papyrus’s soul stuttered and swelled shining through his chest armor. Sans was everything to him, even his love.

But one day it seemed as if Sans went from a content look to that of someone hunted. He walked with his shoulders hunched inwards as if trying to take as little space possible. His smiles became dry and forced, his jokes almost over used though Papyrus had never heard them before. Papyrus would do anything for his brother, anything to help him, anything to fix what was hurting him but he didn’t know what it was! Sans was showing all the signs of falling down, but Papyrus knew he couldn’t confront Sans. Sans was always evasive always secretive, all in an effort to protect Papyrus.

So Papyrus pretended as if he didn’t notice and began to observe. Sans would go behind the house to the basement he thought Papyrus didn’t know about every night. Papyrus knew Sans’s schedule by heart so when he knew Sans was busy he snuck in. What he found was not what he imagined. Papyrus knew his brother was smart but this, all of this, was beyond anything he could have imagined. Little by little he began to read the notes. Some he could, some he could not, they were written in a language that felt so familiar and left his head aching. That night he had dreams of days he’s lived that were different then what he remembered. He dreamt of a small human child though he had never seen one. He dreamt of a horrible pain in his neck and Sans’s screaming cries. He dreamt of a golden hallway and his poor dear brothers little body slowly crumbling to dust. That day Papyrus stayed home locked in his room. He knew Sans was worried but he didn’t know, he didn’t understand what he had seen.

Papyrus kept going back to the basement, kept reading the notes. He found old journals. He learned of something called resets, he learned that his dreams? Were memories. His poor Sans had been suffering! How can he say he loves Sans when he can’t even help him?! Papyrus wanted to rage and scream but he knew it wouldn’t help him. This machine Sans was building would stop the resets, he hoped…they hoped.

~

Sans was worried over Papyrus but he was so close to finishing the machine. He could only hope that Papyrus would forgive him for not being around so much anymore. Today the lady made him do “the promise”. That means the child is in the underground, hopefully they stay a pacifist. Hopefully he finished the machine, hopefully they stay on the surface. Hopefully…no more resets.

Sans spent every waking moment on the machine. He still stuck to the script keeping a wary eye on the child. They didn’t have any dust or LOVE but there had been runs where they had appeared pacifist but changed their minds midway through the underground. Oddly it was Papyrus who was the one to break the script. When he saw the human, he had stood in front of Sans and summoned a long femoral bone in his hands as warning. 

Papyrus was…Papyrus was shaking? Papyrus was staring at the human as if he was staring at death itself. What had happened? Did he …did he remember? Was it because of the machine? Sans began to hyper ventilate, spots grew in his vision. He saw the world tilt and found himself looking up at the cavern ceiling, two faces swimming in his vision before all went black.  
~

Later he woke wrapped in blankets cradled in his brother’s arms. Papyrus told him everything. How he had been sneaking into the workshop, reading the journals. He told Sans about the dreams and that he was slowly regaining memories of all the runs. Papyrus told Sans that the human had been resetting because they wanted to save everyone, including the first fallen child Chara. That this WOULD be the last run. That they would break the reset button themselves.

Papyrus held Sans closer to him and softly admitted that he loved Sans, he had always loved Sans. That he was ashamed at himself, at his weakness. That he was sorry Sans had suffered, if Sans could ever forgive him.

Leaning upwards Sans pressed their mouths together stopping Papyrus’s pleas of forgiveness. There was nothing to forgive. 

No life had not always been kind to Sans but perhaps things would get better now?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a contest over on tumblr~ the topic was love and fontcest. i picked classic~


End file.
